


i will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Four-Color Love (A Comic Book Romance) [19]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karaoke at the Cheesecake Factory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me

**Author's Note:**

> TBBT characters may belong to Chuck Lorre, but apparently I belong to the Tumblr Sturaj crew because I keep writing these things they so innocently suggest.

Stuart starts out by point-blank refusing to go to Karaoke Night at the Cheesecake Factory; Raj wears him down to going but not having to sing.

The thing is, though, it doesn’t really matter if  _he_  sings or not, because Raj is apparently going to sing anyway.

“Oh, that’s me!” he says when one of the numbers gets called, and Stuart barely has time to shape the words, “What the hell?” before Raj is whisking off from their table, through the crowd to take the mic from Penny.

Bernadette’s the one to reach over and pat his hand. “It’ll be okay,” she says in her sweet little voice. “Unless he sings ‘I Got You Babe’. Then I’m going to gut you both.”

Her reassuring words echoing in his ears, Stuart turns to face the stage, a menu on hand in case he needs to hide behind it. He’s expecting Beyoncé or Mariah Carey or if he’s really unlucky, Celine Dion.

The music starts. Raj looks directly at him and says, “This goes out to the love of my life.” Stuart hears Amy go “Awww” behind him, and then Raj starts singing and Stuart stops hearing anything else.

 

“Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow...”

 

Raj falters, catches himself, sings out the chorus with Penny backing him up. She’s grinning like crazy. Raj goes into the second verse, sings ‘beauty in all  _he_  is’ with a very unsubtle emphasis that has the whole table and a good dozen other people around them looking at Stuart with amused smiles. Amy and Bernadette start singing along as well when Raj hits the second chorus and Stuart decides that means it’s time to hide behind his menu.

He peeks most of the time, though.

Raj jumps off the stage at the end of the song to a round of applause and comes straight to him.

“ _Stu_ art, come out from under that menu.”

“No way,” Stuart says, but he doesn’t resist when Raj tugs it out of his hands and tosses it onto the table. Nor does he resist when Raj cups his faces with his warm palms and pulls him into a long kiss, which gets them a second round of applause from their table.

When they come up for air, all their friends are smiling at them.

“So which one of us is Edward and which is Jacob?” he asks.

“That’s not how it works,” Raj murmurs. “You’re Bella, and I’m Edward  _and_  Jacob, and I’m gonna look after you forever.” He presses his lips to Stuart’s again.

“I could get on board with that. Under one condition.”

“Mmmm?”

“I’m not having your super fast growing vampire baby.”

“Done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just between you and me, dear readers, I paused in the middle of the little black dress fic to write this. So if you are waiting impatiently for Stuart cross-dressing and Raj shagging him silly, this is why it got held up, and I am not at all sorry.


End file.
